Megaman's Theme Park
|previousepisode = Scoobs VS. Zombies |nextepisode = Baffling Bombs }} Megaman's Theme Park (A.K.A Scooby-Doo meets Megaman) is the seventh episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise Fun and nothing but fun! The gang goes to a theme park owned by Megaman! They discover his Cave Cart Ride is scaring people away, people are hearing voices coming from it, and people are seeing a monster inside it! Plot It's a foggy morning. The Mystery Machine is driving along. "Hey gang, do you see those signs?" Fred asks, "Wrong way." "Turn back," Velma reads. "Danger ahead," Daphne reads. "Like, enter at your own risk," Shaggy reads. "Rurn rack today or rou won't ree tomorrow," Scooby reads. Shaggy begins to moan. "Hey, another sign, Theme Park - Up Ahead; nothing like a good old theme park," Fred says. "That's what they think!" and evil voice laughs. Soon, the Mystery Machine has stopped at the theme park. "It looks abandon," Fred says. "Like a house of a_" Shaggy covers his mouth. "Like, don't say it Fred," Shaggy says. "Reah, ron't ray rit," Scooby agrees. The gang hears moaning. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," a voice moans. "Ooooooo, oh-no," Shaggy says. He faints, but Scooby catches him. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. "There it goes again," Fred says. "It's coming from the Cave Cart Ride!" "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. Fred walks towards the cart ride. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. "If only it would shut up," Fred says. He trips and falls. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. It laughs. "I can't go in if you keep moaning!" Fred says. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. "Stop moaning!" Fred yells. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. Suddenly, it stops. All the lights in the theme park go out. "Let's not risk going in the cave," Velma says. "Where's Scooby and Shaggy?" Daphne asks. "Off being scared," Velma says. Suddenly, the lights turn back on. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. The ground starts shaking. "Let's get out of here!" Velma yells. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are eating cotton candy. "Like, tasty!" Shaggy says. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. "Hopefully that's your stomach Scoob," Shaggy says. "Ro," Scooby says. "It's not my stomach," Shaggy says. "Like, let's get out of here!" Scooby and Shaggy stand up and run away. Scooby comes back, eats the cotton candy, and runs back. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for Scooby and Shaggy. "Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Daphne calls. "Oh, Shaggy, Shaggy are you there?" Fred and Velma calls. "It's no use," Velma says. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. "We'd better get really far away from those loud moans," Fred says. "That's not the same moan," Velma says. "It's coming from that shack." "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the voice moans. Velma opens the shack. Scooby and Shaggy are inside. "Like, behind you guys!" Shaggy yells. Fred, Daphne, and Velma turn around. "Hey, it’s Megaman!" Velma says. Soon, Megaman is telling the gang a story inside the shack. "It all started last week," Megaman says. "People from all over the world were visiting here! But a woman named Alice Feather heard moans coming from the Cave Cart Ride. She went inside. Alice wasn't seen again! Since then nobody has come to my theme park. That is until now." "Well, we'd be glad to help you," Fred says. "Reah," Scooby says. "Really, that would be great!" Megaman says. "Okay, to the Cave Cart Ride!" Fred says. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms, the two are shaking with fear. Soon, the gang and Megaman are sitting in a cart. It starts going through the spooky cave. "Raggy," Scooby says, poking his friend, "fire." Shaggy sniffs the air. "Like, Scooby's right, I smell a fire!" he says. Suddenly, a flaming man runs up to the gang. He roars. "Get out!" he yells. The cart reverses back to the entrance of the cave. Megaman and the gang go outside. "That was freaky," Megaman says. He shoots a few lasers into the cave. "Ooooooo, ooooooooooo," the cave moans. Soon, the gang and Megaman are in front of a statue. "Let's split up," Fred says. Suddenly, the statue falls over, landing right in between Fred, Daphne, and Velma and Scooby, Shaggy, and Megaman. It cuts to Scooby, Shaggy, and Megaman searching for clues. "Like, this park is an endless trap!" Shaggy says. "Reah, rells read rou rin ra wrong rirection," Scooby says. "What's that smell?" Megaman asks. "Like, another smell that doesn't lead you to popcorn," Shaggy says. "No, it smells like fire," Megaman says. "It's the Cave Creep!" The Cave Creep appears and starts running towards Scooby, Shaggy, and Megaman. "Every dog, man, and Megaman for himself," Shaggy says. The three jump into the Swirling Swimming Pool. The Cave Creep laughs evilly and pulls a lever. The pool starts to make Scooby, Shaggy, and Megaman spin in a circle at almost light-speed. They go flying out. "That'll teach them," the Cave Creep says. Meanwhile, Fred is searching for clues in the Building of Fear. "Why is this fear?" Fred asks himself. "Because of me!" the Cave Creep says as it appears. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are searching the Big Bedroom. "This is a tiny bedroom," Velma says. "I'll say," Daphne says. "And it's called big!" Suddenly, the bedroom grows giant-size. "I guess that's why," Daphne says. A trapdoor opens under her and Velma. It cuts to a trapdoor opening under Fred. It cuts to a trapdoor opening under Scooby, Shaggy, and Megaman. It cuts to a strange dark room. Scooby and Shaggy fall down. Fred falls down. Daphne and Velma fall down. "Hey, where is Megaman?" Shaggy asks. He stands up and Megaman lands on him. Megaman gets off and everybody stands up. "Do you know the way out of here?" Velma asks Megaman. "No," Megaman says. "I do," the Cave Creep says, running towards them all. "Like, hello sir, oh what a bad burn! We'll help you with that, please, sit down," Shaggy says. Scooby brings a chair over. The Cave Creep sits down. "Have a sip," Shaggy says, handing the Cave Creep water. The monster drinks it and its fire goes out. Fred tosses Shaggy a rope. Scooby ties up the Cave Creep. "Thanks for helping me, but what do we do with the monster?" Megaman asks. "It's no monster," Velma says. "All fake. The moaning was used to cover up the noise of gold being put in a bag and hitting each other. And the Cave Creep was to scare people away, isn't that right_" Velma takes the mask of the Cave Creep off, "Alice Feather?" "Yes, it's true," Alice says. "There was gold in the cave." A policeman appears. "We heard all the moans and we thought we'd check it out," one says. He takes Alice away. "And I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dog!" yells Alice. The next day, Megaman's theme park is crowded. "Once again I'd like to thank you," Megaman says to the gang. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer. Don't forget to comment on this episode and the others. I have one last one coming, thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *Cave Creep Suspects Culprits Locations *Megaman's Theme Park Notes/trivia *Decca03 put Megaman in as a guest star because of a request; he’s never played Megaman in real life. Quotes :"Turn back." - Velma Dinkley :"Rurn rack today or rou won't ree tomorrow." - Scooby-Doo Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery Category:Crossovers